A Memory of Mina
by kat Delain
Summary: the death of Kaiba's Mom Mina come back to him in a dream as he Lays in bed w/ his Lover Bakura Ryou ~Yoai~


A memory of Mina  
A song fic for Seto Kaiba   
To Blue on Black  
By Kat DeLain  
Disclaimer: NO i don't own any of the chara's except i made up Seto's parents Mina and Alex this is a sappy girlly story not normally my taste but I hope you like it please read and review  
  
  
A memory of Mina...  
night falls, and I'm alone skin, yeah chilled me to the bone you,   
turned and you ran, oh yeah, oh slipped, right from my hand   
  
Lays in bed at Bakura's house where he was staying since the was being renovated and he was dating Bakura so its not like he minded hell he loves sleeping next to Bakura almost as much as he loves Bakura he asleep in a pair of black silk pajamas and still has the shock collier his friend mike got for Seto and Bakura to use as a kinky kind of toy and so Bakura could keep Seto inline a small heat shaped tag that jingles a lit has engraved in it 'Property of Ryou Bakura' and its still on but knife dashes show he has tried to get it off as he smiles in his sleep not dreaming his normal dreams of Seth's past or Bakura and his love but of his own past before Mokuba was born and before his father finished the custom 1969 jet black dodge charger w/ 440-cu.-in. Magnum V-8 for Special four-barrel carburetor, special longer duration camshaft, low-restriction exhaust manifolds, large duel exhaust system. Standard axle ratios back then he thought his mother was a living goddess she was a world famous super-model Mina Kaiba they used to always be playing tag in the front yard back then before she died when he was still a sweet innocent boy before he his fathers death (his father was Alex Kaiba he was a famous Drag Racer he died in that charger) and he met his uncle G. Kaiba and cousin Noah he always misses the days of his past with his mother and father  
hey blue on black tears on a river push on a shove it don't mean much  
joker on jack match on a fire cold on ice a dead mans touch   
whisper on a scream doesn't change a thing don't bring you  
back blue on black oh yeah, blue on black   
  
as he lays there deep in his dream his lover Bakura and his darkness Nahkti aka Yami-Bakura are watching Seto sleep from the dresser. In his dream a lovely brown haired women tags the young around 5 years old Seto Andrew Kaiba and runs in the woods behind there small house as Seto yells "no far Mama!" And turns chasing her as his father worked on what would be the dented up almost dead charger in Bakura's Drive way as he laughs at his son and wife as Seto runs his fastest after her she yells "come on Andrew come on honey catch me if you can" yells back "I will trust me I will" as he smacks into a tree and is knocked out his first scar as he wakes up in bed his worried mothers face coved in tears as she says "Oh thank god Andrew!" As his father says "lay of the boy he's a Kaiba and he will grow up to be a good strong man just like his Father..." Seto out of the dream jerks up in bed sweating as he hyperventilates from the dream   
  
blind, oh, now I see truth, lies, and in between wrong,   
cant be undone oh slipped, from the tip of your tongue   
  
Looks at Bakura and Nahkti as he sighs remembering why he never lets anyone use his middle name cause his mother hated the name Seto she had chose Andrew after all and after she died he yelled or hit anyone whom dared call him that as he sees Bakura and looks at him and all he can says is "ill be back" still in his PJ's he grabs his trench and hears out the door Bakura watches w/ sorrow as Seto quickly leaves as Nahkti says '...he will have to quit hiding and talk about it he cant keep running' Bakura looks shocked as he nods agreeing w/ Nahkti  
  
hey blue on black tears on a river push on a shove it don't mean much  
joker on jack match on a fire cold on ice a dead mans touch   
whisper on a scream doesn't change a thing don't bring you  
back blue on black oh yeah, blue on black   
  
  
Seto calmly Walks down the street slowly he knew but never told Bakura that he Lived near him as a child his old house and now all he wants it to be home not the mansion but the small house him his mother and father had on this very street not far from Bakura's house he walks into a yard that looks like no one has touched it in years the house its self falling to pieces as he as he picks the lock and walks in looking at everything as he remembered it but braking and falling apart  
  
hey blue on black tears on a river push on a shove it don't mean much  
joker on jack match on a fire cold on ice a dead mans touch   
whisper on a scream doesn't change a thing don't bring you  
back blue on black oh yeah, blue on black   
  
he slowly trough the house as he sees a picture of him his mother and father as he pockets it and slowly walks back to Bakura's as he sits on the bed and talks to Bakura and Nahkti he fake smiles he was starting to doubt Bakura's love for him as he and Bakura talk they hug each other close and talk as Seto Kisses Bakura slightly as they both lay on the bed Nahkti gone now as they work trough there troubles Seto smiles as he hugs Bakura close to him as the dozes off in each others arms   
  
hey, Blue On Black tears on a river push on a shove it do much joker on jack m match on a fire cold on ice is a dead mans touch whisper on a scream   
doesn't change a thing doesn't bring you back blue on black oh,   
  
The next morning when Seto wakes up he smile a true un-evil smirk as he kisses Bakura's forehead as he whispers "your forever mine, my love, My Bakura..." as he claims the sleeping lips softly as Bakura's eye lips flutter open and smile at Seto   
blue on black oh what oh, blue on black oh, blue on black  
  
  
hey its a sad song so no Hentai maybe in my next story but not this one!!  
  
Peace Love and Empathy   
Kat DeLain  
Please Read and Review 


End file.
